Paternity Suit
by laughtersmom
Summary: Begins where EP. 5.10 left off and is my version of how things went there after. (Please leave reviews, as I have no idea if I'm doing this right.)
1. Chapter 1

INT. FLORRICK/AGOS CHRISTMAS PARTY. NIGHT.

Eli's drink spurts out of his mouth in hysteria. Veronica and Marilyn are taken back by his indiscretion, but stand their ground.

MARILYN: Eli, you just _spit _on me and the baby!

Eli gasps for air. Eyes bulging and lungs heaving. He is certain that this is what a panic attack feels like. The lumps of regret well up in his throat. He swallows quickly and harshly in attempt to push the words out.

ELI: The baby?! You mean the one that you are calling PETER?!

MARILYN: Yes. And exactly what is your tone suggesting?!

ELI: You must be fucking crazy! I can't believe you-

Veronica is frozen in shock. Eli and Marilyn become louder and others start to notice the pair of obvious anomalies to the overall Christmas spirit in the room.

Veronica's eyes switch to Alicia, who is heavily engaged in conversation with Peter and Donna Brazile across the room. She realizes something must be said in Alicia's defense, as Alicia wouldn't dream of saying anything herself.

VERONICA: What did you say?

Marilyn's body jerks around towards Veronica, alarmed by the awareness in her voice. Eli's lips sputter maneuvering themselves to formulate words but coming up short.

ELI: Exactly!

Veronica eyes glare as she steps within inches of Marilyn's face. Her protruding belly being the only partition. Marilyn's hands shift to her stomach, grasping it as the shallow words float away from Veronica's mouth.

VERONICA: Is that what you are saying? That this baby belongs to Peter, my daughter's husband?

ELI: Wait. Don't you dare answer that. Where is Peter?!

VERONICA: No Eli. Let her answer. It's time to settle this.

Alicia nods in accordance, vaguely listening to Peter's words. She smirks as she recalls the song playing, _I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus_ by The Ronnettes.

Donna gazes steadily ahead, becoming increasing baffled at what looks like Eli having a heart attack.

DONNA: Peter…

PETER: All I want, is to be a great governor. I want to carry on the legacy our President has left for the state of Illinois. Then, maybe then, 2016 will be up for discussion. Its-

DONNA: ELI?! Peter, something's wrong with Eli.

Donna points slowly. Alicia and Peter both rotate their attention across the room where Eli's pants encircle his ankles as he points his bare ass towards Marilyn.

Their mouths drop. The three of them begin moving their feet involuntarily across the floor. Alicia struggles to pull her mouth closed.

Other guests begin to crowd in at the spectacle. Jackie Florrick grimaces in disgrace towards Eli. She always knew he would be Peter's downfall. Her hands cover the eyes of little Gracie. Her eyes dart over to Zach, chastising him for the smirk on his face.

Lemond Bishop whispers to his associate as they both lean in to see the show.

LEMOND: Check this shit out…

ELI: Kiss it! Kiss it now, because you are done!

MARILYN: Eli, you are causing a scene. This is totally inappropriate and I-

ELI: Inappropriate?!

Eli stands to re-cover his naked skin. He buckles his belt and adjusts his waistline.

ELI: I'll tell you what's inappropriate, YOUR BABY! I knew we should have fired you. You're insane. Ethics-

PETER: Eli, what the hell is going on?! He hisses.

MARILYN: There is nothing wrong with me naming my baby after his father. Right Peter?

Eyes shift to Peter. Peter stands frozen and confused, while Veronica's arm swiftly hooks Alicia's and carries her away from the crowd.

PETER: Would somebody tell me what this is about?

Marilyn's lips turn pouty, as she purses them to speak.

ELI: That _baby_ belongs to Peter over my dead Jewish body! That's what. Somebody get security!

PETER: Wait, what?!

MARILYN: I was sharing with Eli, the name we had picked for our son, and he went absolutely ballistic.

Peter's eyebrows dive, hovering over his startled eyes like gray clouds full of sadness and anger. Guests begin to murmur, and a flash of a camera glimmers across his face.

DONNA: Peter, is this true?

PETER: Marilyn, I 'm not sure what's going on. If you've been drinking, you are being very irresponsible to your fetus.

MARIYN: Fetus? I have not had anything but water tonight. Obviously, you haven't engaged in full disclosure with everyone. I-

ELI: Tell her, Peter. Just say it loud enough for everyone to here so we can leave.

CUT TO:

ALICIA: What do you mean?

VERONICA: You have been set free! Don't you get it?

Veronica searches for understanding in Alicia's eyes. But Alicia shows nothing but confusion.

VERONICA: Look, I love you, you're my daughter, but if I have to spell it out for you- Marilyn is having Peter's baby!

Alicia laughs with disbelief.

ALICIA: Mom, (snickering) I invited you, don't make me disinvite you. That is not Peter's baby.

VERONICA: Oh no, then why did she say it was?! And why is she naming the baby _Peter_?! And why is Peter motioning for those security guards. He's doing what he does best, covering up-

Alicia pushes past her mother. Her eyes intent on finding the truth.

VERONICA: And don't you believe a word he says. Alicia? Alicia?!

Alicia steps boldly through the crowd of sardine packed bodies. Her eyes set on Peter, then on Marilyn as she is carried through the door very calmly. Marilyn motions to Peter, blowing him a kiss. Alicia's eyebrows raise in speculation… Innocent until proven…

LEMOND: No matter what, you need to keep the governor on your team. Otherwise, I walk.

He holds her arm firmly and mouths this into her ear. Alicia yanks to free herself from his grip, gleaming with authority, capital A.

ALICIA: Mr. Bishop, you're welcome to come by my office so we can review strategies. But my personal life is not the slightest of your concern.

She pushes her way through and Peter instantly grabs her hand. She shudders at this eternal handshake. It seems as if he has been holding her hand ever since that day. The day she couldn't bear to smile let alone apply makeup. Still, he had grabbed her hand like a lost sheep and led her to the podium. Led her to the vulnerability of humiliation, the exposure of so many camera's flashing. He had led her all these years. Led her to believe that life wouldn't be better without him, that he would give her everything in exchange for her loyalty, her discretion. He had led her to believe that all of this was over, no more dishonor, no more public embarrassment. The blinding light of a flashing camera bounced against her corneas. The light, a heat that felt too familiar, fleeting but ever so permanent, that light jarred her to a wince.

And Alicia decides then to claim her own fate. She stopped short planting her feet so firmly that Peter's body reared back from its pace. He turned towards her.

PETER: Come on.

Alicia's dead stare spelled it out for him. She wasn't coming with him. She had one question and he had better know the answer.

PETER: I can't discuss this now, this not the time or the place. Just come with me.

ALICIA: I can't leave my firm's party.

PETER: I have to escort Donna back to her hotel. We'll talk afterwards.

He leans in to kiss her cheek, and then turns to leave with Eli and Donna.

Alicia's face is softened by this kiss. How could he be so calm, if it was true, she thought.

GRACE: Mom?

ALICIA: Grace, you and Zach go with dad.

Zach and Grace stand still waiting for the first tear.

ZACH: But mom,-

ALICIA: This is just a misunderstanding. Now go, catch up with dad ride with him in the limo.

Zach grabs Grace's hand and they run swiftly to the exit.

Alicia eyes lift to the worrisome sight of yet another heated debate between Jackie and Veronica.

JACKIE: You don't know that. Besides why would she listen to you, the only relationships you've been in involve-

VERONICA: Involve what?! Love instead of a blind loyalty you spend your life perfecting, while you grow old next to some bozo sticking it to every other thing that moves?

Jackie's eyes widen with ferocity, but she quickly buries her expression tucking it in the back of her mind and readying it for a later resurgence.

JACKIE: Now you listen to me! And that goes for everyone else here, including you Alicia.

Alicia nears.

JACKIE: The Governor, my son, had to make a run. He is regretful that he could not stay longer. Alicia, this holiday party was truly magnificent. It was so wonderful, that not even the confusion and silly accusations of one poor, and psychologically challenged women, really, can put a damper on our holiday spirit. And I am sure this open bar didn't help either. She giggles…

Jackie flashes her sarcasm at Veronica.

VERONICA: Oh please…

JACKIE: None the less, have a drink, be merry, and enjoy yourselves as we wrap up the festivities here at the new Florrick, Agos & Associates!

Jackie raises her hands to clap, showing everyone how it's done.

The applause of the guests is sporadic and half-hearted as people begin to make their way towards the coat check and exit.

Alicia anxiously hugs her mom.

ALICIA: Thanks for coming, mom. Thank you Jackie…

She says releasing her mom and quickly embracing Jackie.

Jackie's hold on Alicia lingers. She whispers…

JACKIE: Alicia, remember, he's a Florrick man. Forgiveness is the only way to treat them.

Alicia eyes squint in disgust. She turns towards the bar, now absent of a bartender. She grabs a bottle of Tequila and gulps down a swig.

She huffs. Where the hell is Cary, she thought.

EXT. PARKED CAR-STREET. NIGHT.

A black sedan parked at the side of the curb. It is relatively quiet and dark aside from the flashing sign of a distant convenience store hidden between the industrial buildings lining the street. The car's windows are steamed to a cloudy perfection.

We hear pleasure moans coming from inside as the car sways gently.

INT. CAR'S INTERIOR. SAME NIGHT.

Robyn slams her naked body down over Cary's. The two sigh contentedly. Cary glances up at the ceiling then pushes Robyn's hair aside just enough to kiss her forehead.

CARY: (Chuckles) You're all red.

ROBYN: Trust me, that's a good sign.

CARY: That was… fucking awesome.

ROBYN: Yeah? I always thought I was bad at it, but maybe it was just the guys that were bad. But not you, I guess because this turned out okay. Shit, did you see Bishop and Pete-?

Cary's finger slides to the center of her lips.

CARY: Sshhh.

He gazes up at her, adjusting his lips.

ROBYN: What, you wanna go again?

She manages, struggling to part her lips under the pressure of his finger.

Cary sighs, blowing his frustration and desire over her lips and nostrils animal like lion ready to pounce. She feels a stiffening against her pelvic bone.

Their faces inch closer silently. Their lips explode onto each other pressing hotly and violently against each other.

Cary laughs out of sheer excitement, giddy from his new found liberty. Happy that he managed to escape with Robyn just as Peter and Lemond Bishop shook hands. Thankful that he fought hard for the open bar at the party, and that Robyn was such a lightweight. Impressed with how round her ass looked- SLAP! Cary's hand smacks hard against it!

Robyn squeals with pain and enjoyment as the two of them make pretzels with their naked limbs.


	2. Chapter 2

INT. L/G HOLIDAY PARTY-WILL'S OFFICE. SAME NIGHT.

Will sits at his desk. He paws over papers for a bit then slams down his pen in frustration. A lonely champagne flute sits before him. Its content sizzling playfully, quietly waiting to be consumed. Will stares at it desperately.

DIANE: How long are you gonna do this?

Will jumps at the sound of her voice. He thought he was alone in his misery, that he had hidden it not perfectly, but well enough that no one noticed.

WILL: Do what, Diane?

DIANE: Jeez, Will. By the way you've been acting, you would think you were in love with her.

Will stares back at her in silence. Holding back the urge to swallow afraid that the lump developing in his throat would tell the story. But his eyes betray him. They slant ever so gently revealing the brokenness behind them.

DIANE: Will, you've handled this poorly.

Diane drags her other foot over the threshold and closes the door behind her.

DIANE: Of all the women, you're in love with Alicia?! The Governor's wife?!

WILL: Diane, I didn't ask you to come in here and lecture me.

DIANE: Well someone had to. You're sulking around and away from everyone, when this party was your idea.

WILL: Yeah, well no one's here. And I had to finish out a case.

DIANE: And you need to pull yourself together. I won't stand by and watch you punish yourself. Alicia made her decision! Now you make yours.

Diane stands firmly, bracing herself with a hand on her hip. Will stares back poignantly, fighting the urge to cave under the pressure.

DIANE: Look, you pick up that glass and drink it. Then you come out here and mingle with the few clients who managed to show some loyalty to us. When you get home tonight, there'll be a single malt waiting at your door, save your tears until then. I can't do this alone.

Will nods in accordance. He stands, buttons his jacket, and gulps down the champagne.

Diane strides out to the conference room greeting and shaking hands. Will traces her steps, copying her exactly.

INT. ALICIA'S APARTMENT. SAME NIGHT.

Alicia sits on her sofa, staring blankly at the TV screen. A part of her is waiting for her Christmas party fiasco to show up as a headline. But it doesn't.

There's a fire, and an earthquake, a filibuster, and Obama Care. But no Peter Florrick.

She sighs with relief.

ALICIA: Maybe, this will blow over.

Her lips cringe in disbelief. But there was that camera flash, she thought. This is bound to come out. Even, if it's not true I should-

Alicia glances decidedly at her cell phone. The screen reads 12:08am. She picks it up and dials.

ALICIA: Peter… yes, it's fine, they can go with Jackie. Look, Peter that's not why I called.

Alicia flicks the off button on her remote.

ALICIA: No, I want to do this now… Yes…. I'll meet you there. Oh, okay I'll wait here.

Alicia walks to the kitchen habitually grabbing a bottle of red. She pours it half to the brim of a delicate glass and begins to sip.

She thinks of what she will say to Peter. She is astonished at how calm she is. At her certainty that it is not Peter's baby. Even Peter wasn't that stupid she thought.

12:54am on the clock in the kitchen, and a knock at the door later, she still had no idea what she will say to Peter.

She opens the door.

PETER: It's not true. Marilyn is lying. I have not fathered another child, and I will handle this so, don't worry.

Peter spoke as frantically as someone of his debonair demeanor could while charging through the door.

Alicia stepped out of his way, and reached for her glass. She sipped slowly, glaring back at him argumentatively.

PETER: What?

ALICIA: Why would she say that?

PETER: I don't know. Someone must be putting her up to this.

ALICIA: So you didn't sleep with her, and there is no chance that her baby is yours.

PETER: No! No, there's no chance it's mine.

ALICIA: And, you've _never_ slept with her.

Alicia's eyes pierce his confidence. Like the aliens in _War of the Worlds_, her gleaming light searches out every crevice of him hungry for the truth.

Peter's eyes glint as he remembers Marilyn's lips. The day she accused Eli of being influenced by outside lobbyists he had gone to her that evening.

INT. GOVERNOR'S OFFICE-MARILYN'S OFFICE. LATE EVENING.

(flashback)

Peter walked swiftly from his office, down the hall to Marilyn's. Her blinds were closed but her door was slightly cracked so he continued in.

PETER: Marilyn, I-

MARILYN: Aaah! Peter, you startled me!

She sat in her chair with her back facing Peter. Her blouse was neatly folded on her desk. Peter was surprised by the implication of her bare shoulders.

MARILYN: I'm sorry. I'm not dressed. Please give me a moment.

PETER: Marilyn? Oh, of course.

Peter stepped outside. Alarmed and baffled he begins to walk back to his office when-

MARILYN: Okay, what did you want?

She stood at the door welcoming him back in.

PETER: Uh…

MARILYN: I will offer you an explanation, if you promise me 2 things.

PETER: What two things?

MARILYN: Well, one, you always knock before coming into my office, and two, we never speak of this utterly embarrassing moment again.

She shields her face with her hand in shame. Laughing. Peter laughs.

PETER: Well, now you have to tell me what the hell you were doing.

Marilyn looked up at him her eyes pleading for diplomacy. She smiled bashfully.

MARILYN: As you know, I'm pregnant.

PETER: Yes.

MARILYN: And pregnancy causes a woman's breasts to enlarge…

Peter's eyes light up ever so slightly. Breasts. It's what had attracted him to Amber.

MARILYN: Well mine have grown to the point that my bra has… well it broke. I was trying to fix it, but to no avail, I am now braless. So I will be leaving soon, don't worry.

She threw up her hands in surrender with hopes that he won't need more of a confession.

Peter glanced down at her blouse. Her nipples protruded through it like tiny teepees. He bites his lip.

MARILYN: What did you need, Peter?

PETER: Oh, sorry, you know what… I…

He tried his best to pull his eyes up to her face but they were so heavy. They felt so droopy they could only land on the prefect pillowy mounds that poked out from her slinky blouse.

PETER: I UH… It was about Eli, but

Marilyn followed the gaze of his eyes to her shirt.

MARILYN: But you forgot?

PETER Yes. I'm… sorry to bother you.

MARILYN: Peter… is this going to be a problem?

She arched her back one inch, just enough to perk up and show him what she's got.

PETER: It might. He sighed.

She walked towards him reaching beyond him to close the door. Her breast brushed his arm.

PETER: Marilyn…

MARILYN: Do you know what else happens to me now that I'm pregnant?

PETER: What's that? He smirked.

MARILYN: I get incredibly aroused. Just out of the blue, in the middle of the day.

She began loosening his tie, making sure to press her body into his.

He felt her taught stomach bulging into him. Surprised at how familiar, how wonderful it felt. It reminded him of a happier time in his life, when Alicia was being a good wife, bearing his children, and singing his praises. The tugging of his tie pulled up his libido with it. Amber used to loosen his tie this way. She would sometimes use it as reins while she moved up and down in a riding fashion.

MARILYN: Sometimes, I sit across from you in your office, and I get these urges. I can't help it their so strong that I get so … moist.

She grabbed his hand placing it underneath her skirt and moaned.

PETER: Oh God.

Peter closed his eyes in a last stitch effort to pray his way out of this, but it was no use, he lifted her onto her desk.

He shoved her skirt up to her navel ripping it in the process.

MARILYN: Oh Peter.

She gasped. His fingers jabbed into her two at a time, slowly then faster. She reaches her hands up to guide his face to her lips. Her lips. They were like honey and he was a bear. The first time he saw her lips he pictured them sliding down his shaft. They were so pink, so plump.

She showed him she can multi-task by kissing him and unbuckling his pants at once. That's right she was perfect for the job. His hands slid from her dripping in wet passion. He replaced them with him but this position was troublesome.

He couldn't' seem to get pass her belly so he stood upright commanding her attention.

PETER: Hands on the wall.

His eyes signaled to a spot just past her file cabinet. She obliged instantly and placed her palms upright and her right cheek against the cold wall.

PETER: Uh huh, now spread 'em.

She parted her legs and stared back at him longingly. Her breath was heavy and frequent enough to rosy her cheeks with desire.

Peter reached his hands under her blouse cupping them both, rubbing and massaging his way into position. He pulled her hips away from the wall and gently entered. She grunted desperately.

MARILYN: No. Harder.

Her command excited him more, as his thrusts obeyed. She squealed with pleasure.

PETER: How. Am. I. Do. Ing. Eth. Thic. Cally?

He sputtered in between breaths.

MARILYN: Oh my gosh, you're bad… you're terrible! She moaned thickly. Uuungh, don't stop!

Peter paced himself. He remembered the natural warmth that came with pregnancy, like a self-heating oven. He wanted to be gentle, but the faster he went the more she flowed. He hadn't been this turned on in years. The center of her was wet and molten, a perfectly warm and encapsulating sheath for his sword.

This is where he wanted to stay, this is where he wanted to leave his mark. His-

PETER: Oooooooh Yeah!

His eyes squinted in glory. Part of him left within her. Their bodies bellowed with air trying hard to bring their lungs back to normalcy.

His hands slid off her butt to pick up the pants that pooled around his ankles.

Marilyn turned towards him adjusting her skirt. She was flushed and her hair wildly fell back into place. She gave him a satisfactory look.

MARILYN: Don't worry. I'm already pregnant.

INT. ALICIA'S APARTMENT. PRESENT DAY-LATE NIGHT.

ALICIA: Peter? I need to hear it. Did you ever sleep with her?

Peter knew there was no way it could be his child.

Peter: No. I never slept with her.

Alicia relaxes her shoulders as she puts down her wine glass. She was careful not to smile. She didn't want to let him off the hook yet, even though his fidelity was welcome.

Peter: This whole thing is completely ludicrous.

Alicia: Well, I could've told you she was off. I'm sure Eli will handle it.

Alicia stands in effort to reach her phone before it stops ringing.

PETER: Who's calling at this hour?

ALICIA: I don't know.

She picks up the phone. Her eyes double take at the screen that flashes the name Will Gardner.

PETER: Who is it?

ALICIA: Uh… no one it's… it's probably a wrong number…


	3. Chapter 3

INT. WILL'S APARTMENT. MORNING.

ISABEL: It's mean green juice. It'll help flush all that poison from your veins.

Will squints sharply blinded by the morning light cascading into his bedroom window. Isabel stood accurately upright, her arm extending a small glass of green mush to him. She smiled. Will's head was pounding like a jack hammer. He noticed the emptied bottle of 18 year old Glenmorangie and quickly grabs his head with his palm in efforts to catch it from lifting off of his shoulders.

He hadn't meant to have Isabel over, and he certainly didn't mean to waist a good bottle of Scotch on one of his Alicia pity parties.

ISABEL: Drink up.

Will waves his hand in rejection. He sits up in a leaning fashion and rubs his eyes.

WILL: What time did you get here?

ISABEL: I don't know… after you called me begging me to come over?

Will hated that. She said everything like it was a question.

WILL: Right.

ISABEL: You were pretty wasted when I got her though. Bad day at work?

WILL: What do you mean?

ISABEL: Well, you couldn't… so… we didn't…

WILL: What? Oh God…

Will paces to the bathroom anxious to hide his face from the conversation. He looks at himself in the wall length mirror. His eyes felt like marshmallows, puffy and gooey from too many tears. He never wanted Isabel to see that side of him, so he pushed the door closed just as she approached.

ISABEL: Are you alright?

WILL: No- yeah, it was just work. You know, really rough, uh… day.

ISABEL: Your phone's ringing. And you should drink this.

Will emerges quickly. With a sad face and a thumbs down to the green monstrosity in her hand he reaches for his phone.

ISABEL: Who is it?

Will was annoyed by her question, but he smirked, thankful that he had deleted the number from his phone. The ten digit code to the love of his life appeared on the screen as nothing more than numerical randomness.

WILL: I don't know… but I'll take this outside, could be a client.

He walked briskly to the door opening it and slamming it behind him in one motion. He pressed TALK.

WILL: Alicia?

He had answered just in time to hear END button click.

WILL: Damn it.

He started to call her back but the call log that appeared automatically after a call alarmed him.

WILL: Wait, wait…

There was the call he had just received from her, and then, there was the call that he made to her at 1:26am. He clicked on it timidly, searching for more information. The call had lasted for 7 minutes.

INT. ALICIA'S APARTMENT. SAME MORNING.

ALICIA: Great. No answer.

She muttered in disappointment, but then she remembered the anger in his eyes the last time they met in court. It was wiser, safer even, for her to just listen to the message, the pending revelation that stood on the other end of her voicemail.

She sighed in admittance of her apprehension. Only he could make her heart beat this fast. Well, that and the elliptical at the gym. She remembered how motivated to actually use the gym membership their affair had made her. She hoped for the best but expected the worst, and held the phone to her ear.

WILL (OVER THE PHONE): Alicia?

Her lips parted sweeping in a gasp at the sound of his voice. It was such a good voice.

WILL (OTP): Do you even know what you've done?

Her face shifted, frowning at the sound of his apparent inebriation, and what sounded like the moan of a ghost.

WILL (OTP): This could've been you.

ISABEL (OVER THE PHONE): Will?! What are you doing?!

The phone receiver over whelmed with their jerking motions. Alicia's eyes begin to well.

WILL: No no no no man, its fine. This … this Judas on the other line? That's who you're replacing.

He chuckles and Alicia can hear the smacking of their lips. Isabel whimpers wildly.

ISABEL: Ok, whoa… this stuff iss strong…

She belches.

WILL: She's a coward, she won't even answer the phone…

His voice distant, then suddenly so near it's slightly distorted over the receiver.

WILL: YOU WON'T EVEN ANSWER! FID...FIDUCIAAARY! You know what that means?! It means I trusted you!

Alicia blinks hers eyes clear of their tears. She cringes silently at his desperation. She never wanted him to be this hurt. She never wanted him to be with anyone else, let alone get over her. But here he was… trying. It was sad. And it was all her fault. She decided then she wouldn't endure another courtroom match. They couldn't continue to hurt each other like this. It had gone on long enough. She hung up abruptly. Her mind set that it was time to finally settle this debacle. She didn't bother to redial, this needed to be face to face.

INT. GOVERNOR'S OFFICE. DAY.

ELI: Peter you have to fire her! I can't believe you're even thinking of not- Wait, this _is_ your baby.

Eli stands squarely with Peter. His eyes wider than the spread of Marilyn's slutty legs.

PETER: NO. This is not my baby, I…

ELI: But you SLEPT WITH HER, didn't you?

Peter turns towards the window looking out at the hustle and bustle of Chicago.

ELI: I knew it! I told you it was a bad idea, and you didn't listen to me. You never listen! Peter, I am not staying on this sinking ship, you can deal with it your own.

PETER: Eli…

ELI: I mean it.

PETER: Eli, I-

He perks, alarmed by what he thought was Marilyn walking by his office. Eli jerks around in time to catch the same sighting. They march frantically after her.

INT. MARILYN'S OFFICE. SAME DAY.

MARILYN: Good morning! I'm sorry I'm running late, but this belly is getting increasingly hard to sleep with.

ELI: Not according to Peter! And what do you mean late, you're fired. Get out!

Peter looks at her graciously shifting his body and attitude away from Eli.

PETER: Now, hold on. Marilyn… why?

MARILYN: Peter, Eli was bound to discover it. Why didn't you tell him? Why are trying to keep _this_ a secret.

She rubs her belly.

MARILYN: The more you try to cover it up, the more unethical you will appear to the public. The best thing to do is to meet it head on. Everyone knows your marriage is over.

PETER: My _marriage_ is far from over, and that _baby_ is not mine!

MARILYN: Oh. Are you sure about that?

PETER: We- I didn't- You were already pregnant.

ELI: Oh, jesus H christ!

MARILYN: This baby IS yours, Peter. And if you deny it one more time you'll have the most public paternity suit Illinois has ever seen in your hands.

Her eyes glisten with moisture but her posture means business.

PETER: Marilyn?!

He pleads.

ELI: This is stupid, you're fired. There. You want to keep your job, then you bury this, no lawsuits!

Marilyn doesn't break eye contact with Peter.

MARILYN: And if you don't want a public scandal, I will keep my job and the father to my child. The way I see it, you can fire me, and I will sue you, and then it becomes public. And fast. Or you can keep me here, and take ownership of this sweet baby like you should. Of course then, you'll probably have to step down from the governorship…

PETER: Is that what this is about? You want me, or do you want my governorship? Who put you up to this?

MARILYN: Or not, I mean… you, you can stay on office but you certainly won't be re-elected.

ELI: She's right. This is the end, no matter how you spell it.

MARILYN: It your choice, Peter.

Eli dismisses himself from Marilyn's office and walks briskly phone to ear.

ELI: Kalinda? I need you…. Yeah, meet me downstairs.

INT. WILL'S APARTMENT. AFTERNOON.

ISABEL: You're always leaving me… you're the boss, just take off.

Isabel straddles Will, pinning him down to the bed. He grabs her hips and lifts her off by force.

WILL: As much as I would like to partake in one your sex marathons, I'm late. And you're right, I am the boss. If I don't show up, things go wrong.

She nibbles and kisses him a last time, when a loud knock at the door startles them both.

ISABEL: You go get ready, I'll get it.

WILL: Uh…

Isabel darts to the door, opening it widely.

AUBREY GARDNER: I'm sorry, I'm looking for Will.

She inquires, steadily observing the lacks of clothes on Isabel's body.

WILL: Aubrey… hey, what are you doing here?

AUBREY: Well hey, I see your manners have been stolen by the sphinx wearing your shirt. Mind getting my luggage?

WILL: You're staying here? What happened?

AUBREY: Nothing silly, it's Christmas!

ISABEL: Christmas isn't for 3 days. Will, who is this?

Will motions for introduction, but too slowly.

AUBREY: I'm Aubrey, his sister. And you might be…?

ISABEL: Oh, I'm Isabel. You didn't tell me you had a sister.

She nudges Will, who maintains his immobile stance.

AUBREY: Actually, he has two sisters! Sara is...

WILL: On her way here?!

AUBREY: Yep. You don't remember? Christmas is supposed to be at your place this year. You can't back out now.

ISABEL: But Will, you said we would-

WILL: Sara's coming too, oh God… YOU INVITED HER?!

Aubrey: No… you did. You said, last year.

ISABEL: How are we all going to fit here?

WILL: Isabel, can you just… give us a minute…

He guides her shoulders back to the bedroom.

AUBREY: I can't believe you forgot! So I guess you didn't get me anything…

WILL: I can't, this… Aubrey, I'm very busy.

AUBREY: Nope. I'm staying. But please, by all means, get rid of the surfer. She won't make it through Sara anyway…

Will's mouth motions in quiet wisps,

WILL: Oooh, you're right.

He bites his fist in angst.

WILL: Hey, Izzy…?

Isabel comes out fully dressed, eyebrows flattened in embarrassment.

ISABEL: Don't worry, I'll be back later.

She walks swiftly to the door.

WILL: No, you know what? I'll- I'll call you.

He follows her to the door and kisses her cheek. He opens the door just in time for Sara to slide in past them.

SARA: Jesus, Will! Keep it in the pants much?

She half frowns at Isabel while struggling her luggage into the door and then closing it in Isabel's face.

SARA: Well, Merry Christmas!

Sara hugs Aubrey and then reaches for Will whose face is full of worry.

SARA: Oh, don't tell me. The hot shot lawyer forgot his little Christmas with his little family. C'mon!

WILL: No, I am just on my way out to get your gifts.

He kisses their cheeks.

WILL: It'll be fine. Me casa es su casa. But you'll have to stock the fridge.

He hastens back to his bedroom and reappears full clothed with a briefcase.

WILL: I've gotta go to work.

Aubrey and Sara plop down simultaneously. Sara showing her discomfort at his choice of sofa.

AUBREY AND SARA: Bye.


End file.
